Gun Education
by mimi 007
Summary: A high school fic with the Bladebreakers in a world without beyblading. Tyson is a Japanese boy who moved to his brother in USA, Kai is a kid from a Russian orphanage, Max a boy with family-problems and Rei is an exchange student from China.
1. Prologue

So, this is probably going to be the stupidest thing I am ever going to do, jumping right into the bad cliché 'High School Fic'. But I'm trying to be as creative as I can, and you'll see, I'll sneak a death or hundred in to this too ^.^ But to everyone: This isn't in any way pairings. And most high school fics is about love, but love is boring if you have the chance to get hate in the story instead. And no OC's are going to be main characters. And they look like Bakuten Shoot, the first season (GO CRIMSON EYES!) ^^

Also, this is a foretaste of the story that is going to be made side by side with my other story, Bound to Change, if I should ever get stuck in it. This is second priority, but still priority!

Disclaimer: Only own my computer. Doesn't own anything. It's quite annoying, ya know? I could be rich! But nooo, you just had to keep the rights away from me!

Warning: Kills characters, enjoys doing it, hurts characters, and enjoys that too! I'm some kind of a crazy freak, ya know, I can't help it, ya know!

This is a prologue-thingy, and since I'm still trying to make sense of the American school, I'm going to make a schedule for the characters. But if something doesn't fit, TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE IT! Thanks ^^ Also, special thanks to GatewaysDiary, I'll dedicate the first chapter to you, but not this one, as it is just a prologue, and you deserve better (I couldn't make this without you!). I'll try to keep the characters in character, and I try to get equal time for all the characters. Right now, Kai weight heavier than the others (he's my fave), though Rei isn't far behind (he's about a second-third-fave of mine). Also, Bayside High School is an actual high school in NYC, but the teachers and all the rest is made up.

* * *

Prologue of Gun Education

* * *

In a world without beyblading, there once was a Japanese boy. He had lived with his grandpa ever since he remembered. His mom had died when he was young, and his father was a traveling archaeologist. When his grandpa was weakened by a blood clot three years ago, the boy got to live by his big brother in New York in America.

His brother had moved from Japan because he was a bright and ambitious young man, and have gotten to the university, he was getting a long way. As their father didn't have time to come home or live in America, the older brother had said he would take care of the younger if he got a little money to keep the economy flowing.

The boy wasn't as bright as his brother. He was lazy, yet energetic, and he had a great appetite his brother was learning him to spread out on a bigger part of the day than just morning and evening. But no one could call him stupid, either. He was right about keeping up in classes, and his outgoing nature didn't make him popular, but in the middle school, he had had a lot of friends.

Also, his friends and brother had helped him with getting the English straight. He had learned the language in Japan, but it had still taken long to use it in the everyday, and even now, on his way to become a high school student, he still had a lot of problem with spelling.

It didn't knock him out, though. He might be lazy, and it might be that he wasn't good at getting up in the morning, and he might hate school a lot, but he was stubborn as hell. A little spelling problem wasn't going to get him out of school and ruin his future, as his grandpa always had written to him in his letters. When the old man had gotten well enough to write letters, that is.

And the boy listened to his grandpa. After he had found his grandpa, his energetic and lively grandpa, lifeless on the floor to the kitchen, he had found out how much he loved and respected the man, so his warnings about school and future was taken seriously.

And for that reason, the boy didn't struggle when he got on to Bayside High School from the middle school. He was excited about meeting new people and getting new friends. The part where he was supposed to _learn_, he wasn't excited about, but he admitted _some_ things were interesting. He liked learning about wars in history, and he liked... well, that was about what he liked.

A few of his old friends was going to Bayside, but he was still ready to get to know new people. And, very unlike him, he couldn't wait to get to school. Bayside High was surely going to be his best years ever! It was going to be great!

Or so he thought.

**Schedule**

1st: Spanish

2nd: Language Arts

3rd: Language Arts

4th: Biology

**Lunch**

5th: Algebra

6th: Gym

7th: Music

8th: World History

* * *

There once was a couple in Manhattan, New York. She was a model and blond. He was a photograph and a blue-eyed brunette. They wanted a kid, but after a year without success, they contacted the doctor. And the doctor told them the man was unable to reproduce.

Then they decided they would like to get her artificially fertilized. But when they found out she should go through pain and birth, they looked for another plan.

Then they decided to get another woman to carry their kid. But when they found out _all _the women _had_ to carry the kid for nine months that idea was trashed.

Then they decided they wanted to adopt. And when you are a model, it would get good reputation to adopt from poor countries. But the woman didn't like 'niggers', so Africa wasn't an option.

Then they looked on a world map, and, well... We all have to admit Russia is quite big. And without any research, they decided Russia was poor enough, and without any more thinking, they took a plane.

When they come to the orphanage, they found out babies used most of the time to cry and retch, so they decided to get one of the older kids. Those no ordinary person wanted, those no one wanted to take care of and had low chance of getting out.

When they came to the kids in ages 5-15, they heard and saw them struggle and noise a lot. So they decided they wanted a quieter kid.

When they looked to the corner, they saw a nine-year-old sit with his arms crossed and eyes closed, not participating with the others laughing and playing and noising and struggling. He looked like a very strong kid.

"Charming," the man called it.

When they got closer, they saw his double-colored, blue hair and narrowed, crimson eyes as he opened the eyes and began to watch his 'friends'. And they smiled.

"Cute," the woman said.

And before the boy was able to argue, as the workers in the orphanage knew he would have if they hadn't taken him away fast, he was on his way to an unknown country with unknown people and unknown language with a new, unknown last name.

The couple decided he should begin a class under his peers so he didn't risk he fell behind. They decided he should go on a private school so he didn't risk mixing with the 'niggers'. They decided it was an elementary school all the way to high school so he wouldn't get confused with a new school. And they were happy when he graduated from the school with the lowest grades possible. And they decided to let him decide which high school he wanted.

But they had no idea what he did after school was out. And they had no idea who his friends were. And they had no idea what problems he was in. And they didn't know their 'son'.

**Schedule**

1st: Algebra

2nd: Music

3rd: Spanish

4th: Biology

**Lunch**

5th: Gym

6th: Language Arts

7th. Language Arts

8th: World History

* * *

There once was a man and a woman. She was a teacher of math and a coach in Bayside High School; he was a sports shop owner that lived in New Jersey. They met each other on a blind date their friends set up, and they fell in love and got married a little to fast. The marriage lasted two years before they had to give up, and the man moved back to the area in New Jersey where he had grown up in.

In those two years, they got a son. He was always smiling, but inside, he was sad. He fought hard to keep both of his parents happy and never showed how hard it was on him and how hurt he felt. He loved them both very much, but he lived with his father and went to school in the area his shop laid.

His mom was flowing out of his reach throughout elementary and middle school. As he first got into the elementary school, he had used every weekend by her, but when school got harder and he got more focused on it, it slowly got from every weekend to every second weekend, and from there, it didn't take long before it got the first weekend of the month.

It tore him up inside when he began to come up to her and seem to meet a stranger. And for that reason, he decided he would live with her and go to high school in Queens instead of staying with his father all his school years.

He graduated from the middle school in New Jersey and went over to live with her as soon the vacation began. To his great disappointment and hurt, his relationship with his mom was like the relationship to a stranger, and even though they went to the movies and did a lot of stuff together, they still didn't have much to talk about. They had to build of their relationship from the bottom of the bottom, and in New York, the boy didn't even have friends.

The boy had a real hard time living with his mom. But as always, he didn't show it. To let the time pass quicker, he and his mom used all the time to do things outside in the big city. They went to all the places they had when he was smaller, and that only made the trips a little more boring. All in all, it didn't go well between them, and even though no-one showed it, they both hoped the vacation would be over, so he could get some friends and they didn't have to do this.

The other people in their neighborhood were young and only had young kids, so the boy couldn't find any good friends there to help him pass the time until the school began for both him and his mom.

But there was an agreement between them that he was going to Bayside High School, as it was the workplace for his mom. They both hoped it would help them reset life. Also, she would be there to help him out if he needed anything. That was very important to her, but that was also something she didn't tell him.

**Schedule**

1st: Spanish

2nd: Music

3rd: World History

4th: Biology

**Lunch**

5th: Gym

6th: Language Arts

7th. Language Arts

8th: Algebra

* * *

In a country far over the pacific, there once was a small village. It was hidden by great mountains and placed in the heart of China. In the village lived only a rare kind of people that was mythical, and most people had great fear of leaving. But one boy was different. He had lived all his life with his people in the close community in the village, but something in him was waiting for a change, and he had waited for many years now.

It was only when he was reaching the middle of his teenage years he realized nothing happened if he just waited for things to happen.

In the small village, they had been taught by the elders to write Chinese. A newer thing was to learn to speak English, a thing they had done ever since the Japanese archaeologist Bruce Granger**(1)** and his team had come to their secret place to learn and find their old civilization.

That was the reason the boy sought his elders to ask them if he was allowed to leave. When they asked him where he wanted to go, he answered he would follow Bruce's footsteps and go to America. How he was going to, he did not know, but he got permission to leave the village if he was sure he wouldn't get into trouble.

The boy traveled to Beijing with one of the adults in the village and found some authorities and asked how he had a chance to get to America. In the beginning, they thought he was joking, but when they realized he was serious, they suggested he got an exchange-student in the American high school, if the government gave him permission. At this time, there was still a year before he had the age of a high school student, but he decided to spent this year learning the written English language and research how the thing with exchange students actually worked.

After a long while, he decided it was a good idea. He still struggled with the alphabet, and he wasn't the greatest at speaking the language, but he liked the idea of him jumping out of the secure community of the village and down in the middle of a great city in a country he didn't know. He took his case to the government when he was about to reach the age of a high school student, and after a very long while, they gave him permission to live in USA.

There only was one obstacle. If he was unable to follow the standard in the classes if his found him troublesome or if anything else complicated the lives of people, the government was going to have him back when the school semester had passed.

And so, the young village boy was on his way to the big city in a strange country. He would begin a week later than the rest, as the Chinese government had used a lot of time with his case before giving him the thumbs up. But he was happy, cause he got an opportunity a lot of normal Chinese teenager never would get. He just hoped everything went well.

**Schedule**

1st: Algebra

2nd: Gym

3rd: Spanish

4th: Biology

**Lunch**

5th: Music

6th: Language Arts

7th. Language Arts

8th: World History

* * *

**(1)** His actual name is Tatsuya Kinomiya, but I'll use his English name as I have done with everyone else (Well, nearly...).

* * *

So, that's the prologue, and it just clearing how the situation in the world is. Of course, I'll answer all questions, unless they have something to do with one of my secrets. Hope you respect that ;)

Also, hope you respect that I'm not from America, and respect me enough to help me out if the schedules are a total disaster and is impossible. I try to keep this as realistic as possible, so the schedules should hopefully end up fitting in to the real world. Please help me out ^^

That was about it. Hope you liked my writing-style in second part of the story, cause you won't see it again xD Enjoy in joy!


	2. First Day

Alright, I wrote this while I was totally wasted of tiredness. Just so you know. I was at a party (and I am THE OPPOSITE of a party-type), where everyone was dancing like maniacs and trying to score each other, but ended up talking with a nearly sane person (he WAS drunk, I have to admit, but he was very clear in the head despite that) right when I was about to go home, and we talked until 3 in the morning. And I can't sleep in the morning, so I woke up at 7 o'clock. But I am very happy for meeting him, cause else I would have gotten home bored and disappointed.

Anyway, it was just to warn you that I might have some... not so... good sentences and such in this chapter, which I dedicate to GatewaysDiary for helping me out with getting the American School System straight. You have helped me out a hell of a lot, so here is my chapter for you!

Reviews:

FlamingIce94: That's good, cause I'm too tired to change the schedules right now. Thanks for the help ^^ I hope you will continue reading, and I hope you will enjoy it! + you got damn it are going to update Back to School! I'll make you if you don't (how I'm going to do so, I have no idea xD)!

ice cold wolf: I hope I'm able to entertain you so that you continue reading. And I hope you begin to write, so that I can read some of your stuff too. Though I hope you will do something more original than High School Fics, cause must of them is too obvious for it to be good. It's a genre filled up with clichés and bad writing (why the hell am I doing a High School Fic then? I don't know...).

beybladekai123: That's good, with the schedules. I'm trying to keep it realistic, as I think I said last chapter. And as I said, I am probably going to be slow with the story, as I like my story 'Bound to Change' a lot more. Hope you don't mind ^^

empire14: Thanks for saying that, and I hope you won't mind my slow updating with this one. But I can only promise you one... or two things. 1, I'm not torturing anyone in this fic. It's about other thing than abusing parents and Voltaire taking over the world, even though I normally REALLY enjoy hurting my characters ^^ And 2, I have no plans of killing of the mains right now. I can change my plans, but right now, I'm not going to kill any of the four.

racerabbit: First of all, I really like your name xD Second, I will continue writing, but you might have to wait for a long time if you want to read. Of course, I hope you will continue, but damn, how haven't I ended up stopping reading many because of slowness or that the progress of the story seemed idiotic!

GatewaysDiary: You are probably busy (or just lazy? xD), but I don't mind xD I wasn't sure if you were going to read this, even if you are helping me out so much, so I'm just happy you are reading. I personally feel very, VERY sorry for Kai, and you will too, if you understand how they are. And I'm working on the grammar, so I guess it's just... going very well. And here is your chapter! THANKS!

*Quote* "There's nothing like a trail of blood... to find your way back home." *Quote* - Nikki Sixx, Sixx A.M, Mötley Crüe and what else he ever did.

* * *

First Day

* * *

-*-Kai-*-

School is about to begin, and I am killing my 'parents'. Not that it surprises me, I always am when we talk over the breakfast. Or, _they _talk over their breakfast. I don't care about those two idiots. I owe them nothing and will give them everything I can. Of the not so good stuff. And I have for the last seven years, but they are too idiot to understand, which annoys me. If they had realized, I might just have been back to my own country. Where I _want _to be.

I sit, crossarmed and with closed eyes, but they do not care. They just continue talking, as if I was talking with them. That is probably the thing I hate about them the most. Their way of thinking they know me and my answers. The way they think they don't have to hear my opinion, because they think I am to stupid to have one. Just because _they _are too stupid to have opinions about _anything_.

"We have to have a holiday in Hollowood! Aren't that right, Kai-honey? I have a lot of friends there, and I haven't seen them for sooo long!" That's Keshia Kemp, my 'mom'. She's even dumber than my 'dad'. I hate calling them that. 'Parents'. Not that I have had any good parents ever. There was a reason why I was placed in an orphanage. But to call those to anything that might be in their liking is worth not saying.

"But Kai doesn't like Hollywood, you know that!" I have never said that. But that is how I am 'in' the conversation. "Besides, we have lost a lot of money. We might have to choose between the Hollywood and my new car, and Kai thinks we should have a new car." Once again, never said that. I'm glad this is the only time in a day I'm with them. Oh, and that was my 'dad'. Edd Kemp.

But I know where their missing money are. Though they are still sickly rich because Keshia is getting more and more attention by the press for her 'beautiful' body and her ability to say things that is even stupider than the average blonde. Her hate against 'niggers', for example, is common knowledge. But I just have to continue until they realize where their freaking stupid money are.

They continue to talk about their stupid holiday-car-fight, and I am probably the most used word in their arguments. That shows both how much they know about me and where their IQ is. No person uses the argument 'my son doesn't like' when they try to win a fight. Unless they are in this house and actually have a son... Which I'm nearly certain I don't have

"I need a car," I say, as the first word for days inside these walls. I _do _need one, actually, since I never skip a day of school or get late to classes, not even when I get sick. My only contribute in class, besides staring out of the window and draw my drawings. Or writing.

My new high school is in Queens, and we live in Manhattan. The reason? It annoys my parents that I go to school so long away I have to take the bus or drive. And if I went to a school in Manhattan, I risk meet people I know, who might find out what I am doing out of school and tell it to Keshia and Edd. At least I have a chance to keep it secret if the people in the school doesn't know who my parents are, and since the two of them were stupid enough to lay where I was going to school in my own hands, I am going to use it.

"No you don't," Keshia says as if it is her, who decides that. But Edd smiles.

"Yes he do, right, son?" he says. And I'm annoyed again. Wasn't that what I just said? "You have a long way to school now. So you need a car."

"He could have chosen any school here in Manhattan, and yet he chooses Bayside High. It's his own fault, he could have chosen a school nearby. Then he wouldn't need a car," my 'mom' argues, and Edd argues with her. I open my eyes for a moment and look up at the clock. Soon I won't get to my new school in time, and though I don't think about it like that, I know my 'parents' will say it's a bad first impression. Like double-colored hair and crimson eyes haven't already ruined that. "Why the hell did we let him get to that school anyway?"

"Because there aren't too many niggers. It's mostly Asian and white people," Edd answered, and Keshia nodded as if it made sense. Until she realized she still was mad about the car-thing and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He would get a car even if he didn't go to school. Why shouldn't he get it just because he actually have something to use it for?" Edd argues, and still, I look at the clock.

It's too late to take the bus and get there in time. That means I have to steal my parents car. Sure, I have neither keys nor license, but what I _do _have is six years of experience with breaking in to and driving cars.

"If you want to give him a car, then give it to him at his birthday," Keshia says. She sounds like she is getting angry, and if she is, then I am not going to think about what they will be doing while I am in school. Edd stands up, suddenly angry.

"_Thanks_, Keshia! You just ruined my birthday present for him!" the man says, and I sigh. No, technically you are the one to ruin it, my dear Edd.

"Have you already bought? I thought we were going to give him a..." She stops, thinking. If that's even possible. I doubt it. And I doubt it a lot.

But I'm running late. "If it is already bought, and the present is already ruined, why don't you just give me the keys so I'm not late for school?" I ask, and my 'dad' smiles that smile you give a sweet, little two-year-old. It gives me nausea, really. I don't like that he smiles at me like that. Especially not when I am cleverer than him. "I'm going to drive it," I add when I realize what he is thinking.

"Of course, but I'm going to be in the car with you. You don't have a license yet, so I'm just going to guide you through it, okay?" I will never have you to sit in my car, Edd. No matter what you are going to claim about it. I drive better than you, anyway.

I rise up from the chair, but then, Keshia realize that I haven't even touched the food. I never do, but sometimes, and that means most, she doesn't even realize my lack of appetite in the morning. Now she looks at me as if I'm a stupid, little three-year-old. They couldn't be worse idiots. "Kai-honey, you have to eat or you won't get anything good out of the day. Remember, you won't get big and strong if you never eat!" I just glare at her before I turn around and begins to lead Edd out to the garage, where I normally never come, so it is probably there the car is. Keshia and Edd are the only persons my glare doesn't effect, since they are to stupid to realize it means 'I hate you' and choose to see it as a sign of my _enormous_ love for them.

"Here is the keys," Edd says and give them to me before he turn to walk over and open the garage. I just watch him in silence a moment, before I turn to the car and open the door. It's a black car, and seems to be a Porsche, but to me, cars are cars. Then I go inside and start it, and as soon as Edd has opened the garage, I wheelspin out to the street without him. I'm pissed off by this day, this morning, but I make sure no one is able to see it on my face. At least, I'm not getting late for school.

* * *

-*-Max-*-

I don't think I have ever been so nervous all my life. I'm about to go out of the door with my mom by my side, on my way to a new school. It's the first time I begin in a school without knowing anyone! I'm good at making friends, but here in New York, I don't have any kind of back-up.

Mom's a teacher in my school, in both Math and Gym. I don't know what I should think about it, but I have come to the decision that it is a good thing.

As we enter her car, that uncomfortable silence makes a wall between us. That's how I used the last part of my summer vacation, when we stopped going out to things I already had seen when I was younger. Simply because there was nothing else to do.

I look out the window when we begin to drive, every now and then shooting a polite smile to my mom. We have so much to follow up on, and so much to learn about each other. I might as well have met a stranger, and yet, it's different. Cause a stranger you aren't supposed to be comfortable with, while a mom should be a source to security and happiness.

"It's going to be great, Max," she assures me, and I just smile and nod, trying to figure out an answer to give her. It's incredibly hard, but I manage before it seems unnatural to continue the topic.

"Of course it is, mom," I say, and realize just now that it is true. It's not the bad, I'm just getting new friends in a new school. I have tried that before, and so what if there aren't any of my normal friends here? I can get new ones, it's not like I'm not fitting in. I can fit in anywhere! "I'm going to get many new friends and we're going to have a good time." This is just an old, bad cliché. And it brings more silence in it's tracks, which is my fault. Damn it. Why can't we just be easy and happy and talking?

I'm nearly able to see my new school now. I look at my mom, until she suddenly stomps on the break with a gasp. I look up again and my eyes widens too when I see the reason for her surprise. A black car has swung out right in front of us from out of nowhere, not caring about nearly driving right in to us. It looks expensive, but I don't really know anything about cars. It is driving away from us, driving off a little too fast before turning the corner we are supposed to turn too.

"Idiot," my mom growls, but neither of us had seen what the idiot looked like. The windows in the car are toned so I looked black. "What kind of driving is that? What do he think he is doing?" Slowly, she starts the car again, her hands shaking from the shock.

"It could be 'she'," I says, also shivering. I think we have just been very close to be in a car-accident, and since the other looks expensive, we are probably the ones it would have affected most. Like, our car crumbles up and we get killed.

We turn the corner and I look into the parking lot in the school. There is the black Porsche, but the owner is impossible to recognize in the crowd of students beginning to school or getting back from the vacation. But at least I know now that there is at least one rich jerk in his new school.

"Bye, mom," I say as I get out of the car in front of school, and then, I begin to try to mix with the people that was there. I smile to everyone, but that is what I normally do. And I get smiles back, of course. From everyone, except for...

Wow...

That might be the weirdest and scariest person I have ever seen. I stand two meters from him with a small smile, but when he sees it, he just stare into my eyes with something that feels like ripping my insides out. Who the hell has crimson eyes? But when I continue to smile, he seems to make the glare even more intense, and I feel myself shrink and I turn to flee. Yeah, so totally the scariest and weirdest person I have ever seen. Do he have contacts? Do he color his hair? What the fuck?

I _know_, it's wrong to judge people like that. But he scares me to death. I turn around and walk towards the school, and it take a little time before I manages to smile. And since my friends says I always smile, I think I might be more scared than I thought. Right around the school, I hear someone laugh, and I look around to find the source. A boy with a red and blue cap and blue-ish, dark hair.

He seems like a cheery kid, and though he stands with a bunch of friends, he might just be one of my chances to get a friends fast. Why him? Because he looks like a freshman. And because of his laugh. I like his laugh. It's so easy, so free, and it means he is very cheery. Very like myself.

"Hi!" I tell him with a smile right before I reach them. One of the others have big glasses and one of the others look like some kind of a basket-lover. And one is kind of fat. Ugh. I'm judging on appearance only again. Damn me, hehe. "I'm Max!"

They turn around, all a little bemused. They all have Asian origins, but that is the majority of the people here in the school, I think. I wave at them, hiding my nervousness behind the normal smile. Never look nervous when you meet new people, just look happy. That's what works best.

"Hi?" the kid with the cap and the laugh said, smiling too when he saw my smile. "I'm Tyson, this is Kenny, but just say the Chief, and this is Billy and the tall is Andrew!" Oh, he's a talkative person. That's just good. And I'm now standing as a part of their circle. "What school were you on before?"

"I just moved here. I lived in New Jersey with my dad, but now I'm staying here with my mom. I went to Marlboro Middle School," I tell them. I might not have been supposed to tell them everything, but at least, now they know I'm totally alone and risking loneliness since I haven't been here long enough to make close friends. The cap boy, Tyson, slings his arm around my shoulder. He seems most comfortable with strangers, and I can't help laughing when he clings himself to me in.

"We all went to Adrian Block School," the Chief tells, and I nod, having no idea where the hell it is. This is obvious for them all, and we laughs together before sharing schedules. I have my first class, Spanish, and Biology, right before lunch, with Tyson, and me and the Chief are together in World History, my third class, and Algebra, the eighth class. Andrew and Billy is together with me in Language Arts, so there, I'm not going to be alone, either. Then it's just Music and Gym where I need companions.

The bell suddenly rings, making me and Tyson jump in sync, which nearly throws us to the floor in laughter. Or, Tyson is on his way to the floor, and since his arm is still around my shoulder, I'm very close to falling over with him. And this, we end up doing, not realizing that people stare at us before I force my eyes open again, a goofy grin still planted on my face.

People doesn't know if they should smile or find us weird, and while they are confused, I just wink at them before getting up and trying to pull Tyson up with me. Hehe. He's a fun guy, and that means Spanish and Biology is going to be a very funny class. And we have Spanish now.

I think I found myself a very good friend at my first day.

* * *

-*-Tyson-*-

Lunch, lunch, lunch.

God I'm hungry. Are we really supposed to wait four classes for lunch? Are they insane? If yes, then it's scary. I'm so close to DIE in lack of food! Hiro says it's stupid to eat big meals instead of many smaller meals, but if they are doing as they do now, how am I supposed _not _to stuff myself with food?

Sure, I sit beside Max. He's a cool guy, but he is actually trying to do some work, so how the hell am I supposed to talk to him and think about other things than hunger when he is trying to work? I can't work on an empty stomach, and I can't think of anything else than food when I'm hungry!

The blond looks up at me and smiles, and I smile back. Yeah, we are going to be great friends, he's really fun to be with! And he helped me stop thinking about... Oh damn, now I think about food again!

I turn my eyes up towards the clock over the blackboard that I now realize is filled with words. What is the lesson about? Photosynthesis... I remember that! We had about that in middle school! It's the thing with the plants making... Oxygen and sugar. Oh, I actually remembered it? Cool. But I don't remember the equation, damn it...

HA, I stopped thinking about...! Damn it, not again!

I look the blackboard over again. It surprises me I even remember the photosynthesis, even if I don't remember that damn equation. It helped me stop thinking about my poor, pained stomach before, so why not now? I slowly read the words. Do we have about forests and such? Yeah we do. Weird. What am I supposed to use a forest to? I'm perfectly comfortable here in New York.

I look around in class. Some writing notes and contributing. The girl beside me with long, blond hair and brown eyes sits with her hand up and asks a question. Behind her, an Asian-looking boy with black hair is scribbling down things, but I realize that it is a note to his friend beside him. By the wall, a girl with short, hairdresser-colored red hair looks around the class with lazy eyes before looking up at the blackboard again, leaning her back against the wall and the legs stretched out under the chair of the person beside her. In the far back, the guy with two colors of blue hair sits all by himself, looking out the window while he is either writing or drawing on a paper. No one sits beside him, since he glared them all off before class, but the closest beside him, two girls with red blond and brown hair whispers to each other. An Afro-American boy actually looks like he is concentrating, though he is supporting his head on his -

"Tyson!" I jump and turn around. The teacher glares at me, but since I received the blue-haired guy's stare in the beginning of class, I'm not impressed. "At least look like you are concentrating." Miss Carter is one of the younger teachers I have met, and I think she's okay in the end. I open my mouth to protest – half of freaking class isn't concentrating either – but her words comes before I get to say anything. "Markus, Kang, no notes." The two boys that passed notes before look up, just as surprised as I was. Hehe, serves them right. "Eboney, Melloney, if you are talking, why don't you share?" The two girls quiet down, flinching. "Claire!" The red-haired girl looked up. "Sit properly on the chair!" The girl nodded slowly and took her legs in under the table, like the rest of the class.

Then, miss Carter turns her head and looks at the blue-haired. "Kai." I and the rest of the class turn around and look at the one she was speaking to. So his name is Kai? But he doesn't react, just continue his stare out the window while his hand with the pencil is moving over the paper. "Kai." The teacher speaks louder, and Kai slowly moves his head and raises his eyebrow. "So, wouldn't you mind telling what you are writing?"

"It's Russian, so you don't understand," he answers with a bored look on his face before he looks out the window again and continues writing. Jerk. Miss Carter stands a moment, not knowing what she is supposed to do.

Man, now I feel my hunger again! Ugh, damn it, it is hours since I ate last! I look back to the jerk again, but he simply looks out the window. Beside him, I'm now able to see some papers beside him, but I can't see what it is from my position sitting down. I turn to Carter again, but she is still thinking of what she is supposed to do.

THERE!

The bell rings. Lunch, mhhm mhm. I jump up from the seat, and I'm going to be the first out of the door... except... the blue-haired is going out the door. He sits in the other end of the classroom, for Christ's sake, how the hell did he get out the door even before I get up from my seat?

I look back at his seat. He left all his papers and all on the desk. Weird, but I just HAVE to look, so I do. I go a little closer, acting like I don't care, and watch the papers. Drawings. One of a dragon and one of a turtle, and one of a landscape with mountains and plains. He doesn't use colors for his drawings. I take my bag over my shoulder and look at Max. He's slooow, he's not even uuuup from his seat yet!

"Come on, buddy, we have to go _now_! It's lunch, how can you waste your time?" I say, and he just looks up at me and grins. He gets up, and finally, I get my lunch!

* * *

-*-Rei-*-

My new 'parents' are nice. Of course, they aren't parents, but they are family in my time here. And if I'm lucky, that means all four years of high school. Me, a village boy from China, graduating from high school? A year ago I didn't even know what high school was!

The big city is kind of scary, but since I used most of my time Beijing, I'm already nearly used to it. New York and Beijing is very different, but the noise is still a lot of the same stuff.

As far as I have understood, school has been going on in a week, and this Monday is the first day of my school time. I have been in school in the village, or some kind of school-looking thing, but this is my first time trying it. I'm nervous, but even more excited. I have no idea what it's like, but I'm curious. Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm a smarter cat than that. Really.

I can walk from my new home to the school. The ones I'm staying with showed it to me in the weekend, as I came Saturday morning after my first flight ever, so I walk to school. I like walking, but when I lived back in the village. That was also the only thing I was able to do, as we don't have cars, and the amount of people that has a bike is... small. The elders are proud of our old city and want to keep our old way of living. I love that way of living, really! I don't understand how people can sit down and look into the glass-screen of a TV or a computer all day.

The students stand outside, and I walk a little faster. That was a lot of people at my own age, far more than I think I have seen before. Back home, Rai is a year older than I, Mao one year younger, Kiki three years younger and Gao five years older. That's not a problem for us, but here, at least fifty freshmen is exactly my own age, if not even more people.

I look around while I walk closer to the school, and I go nearly unnoticed past the first. Then, people begin to stare, and I know why. I told my new 'parents' that I am not going to change my clothes, because it's some traditional Chinese clothes of my village, but I have taken on the school uniform. But I have very long hair, and then, they begin to stare, and I can see how their eyes go up my ponytail and end by my cat-like face and my bandana, studying it with curiosity and surprise. I try a weak smile and receive some back, and many girls blush. I'm used to that. Females also blushed on the streets in Beijing every time I smiled at them. I have a thing with girls, apparently, though I'm not interested.

A boy with blond hair nearly jumps me, taking an arm around my shoulder, and I'm inches from scratching his eyes out in surprise. Yes, I _am_ that much of a cat. But, geez, I'm not used to this laid-back way of being around people. My 'parents' told me I shouldn't bow so much, unlike what I have learned in my village, and I have used the rest of the weekend trying not to give in to the urge to do it. I haven't done it for a long time now, but that doesn't make him supposed to touch me...

"Hey!" the blond says, the smile on his face so wide I fear it is going to crack. "My name is Max. Even though I don't know the whole school yet, I am quite sure I would have seen you before if it was. You are a freshman, aren't you? How come you transfer high school so early in the year? Or are you not from America? You look very foreign!"

Oh, god, he talks a lot. I smile as good as I can and slip out of his grip. "I'm... an exchange student." I talk slowly to make sure my words are said correctly. I'm good at speaking English, but, you know, I have to be sure they understand me. "I'm from a small village in China."

"Okay. I'll show you where the office are. It's there you are going, right? Come with me." I follow him, and even if his carefree touching and laughing made me uncomfortable in the beginning, he shows to be a very nice person. As soon as I'm used to him, I will probably end up liking him. It's a totally different culture here.

He helps me to the office, and follows me when a teacher comes to show me where my locker is while he tells me what he have learned about the school in the week he has been here, what he thinks about school, what he knows about China (and he knows things I myself wasn't even aware of), about how he lived in New Jersey, that he is going to show me Central Park and the Statue of Liberty and all the other thing in New York. I contribute as good as I can, understands everything but doesn't say much. Or, doesn't get the chance to say much.

He shows me his friends, a group of Japanese people all of them. Though, only one of them is born in Japan. He's called Tyson, and moved to America three years ago. They talk, or, they ask me a lot of the 'hey-we-just-met-should-we-try-to-smalltalk-what-do-you-do-in-your-spare-time'-questions that strangers exchange in attempt to get to learn each other. Or, is it get to know each other? Damn English language... Anyway, I answer and give them some questions, but talks too slow to defend from their bombardment of questions. It's only a little uncomfortable, and I begin to get a fondness for them all.

The bell rings, and to me, that is a whole new experience. Tyson and Max come with me to make sure I find the right classroom – and because they have class together and Max was insisting that I shouldn't get lost. Tyson didn't seem to mind. As soon as I am used to them, I know I'm going to love being around them.

We get to the class. Algebra, it's called, and I honestly have no idea what that is. But it is under my pride to ask them, so I have to find it out on my own. And I'm getting late for class, which means they are even... laterer? I don't think it's a word, but I no one is reading my mind anyway.

We stop right in the door and they both smile to me. All seats seem to be taken, except...

"Shit." I didn't think Max was able to sound serious. I haven't known him for long, but I still thought he was some always smiling creature. Now, I watch his smile crumble as he looks into my classroom, and I send him a questioning look. "Kai is in your class. He is very... silent and has kind of... a... look." That didn't sound too bad.

"I have a look too," I say, knowing Max meant that he didn't look like the most. But Tyson shakes his head.

And he shakes it wildly. "No, you look most like... like a kitty. Kai is a _demon_. He had crimson eyes and everything! And his glare is a promise of death, I mean, seriously! I have never seen anyone who hate so much! Or, at least, that is what I think he is doing... Hating, you know..." I have already realized Tyson has some of a imagination, but since the cheery blond looks like he just saw someone get run down by a car, there might be something truth in it.

I take a step into the class, and everyone turn to look at me. Or at least, it looks like that. The only one I can see doesn't turn to look at me is the one that has the empty seat I have to take. He just looks out the window, drawing something. I turn to my two new friends. "That Kai?" I ask, feeling kind of stupid. I missed a word in the sentence. That Kai? Yeah, that Kai it is! Ugh. But they just nod. "I'll survive. See you at lunch." Promises I'm quite sure to keep. What can that Kai do to me?

I walk over, aware that the two is still watching me until the bell rings once again. I flinch at the sound and set my books on the table, which causes 'the demon' to look at me. And I doubt if I'm able to keep my promise. There is truly murder in those eyes, eyes cold and crimson. I have never felt a glare so intense, nor have I ever seen a face so plain of emotion while feeling I can find those emotion and take them away from him. I hold his glare until he seems to get bored and turns his head away from me. I look down and see the drawing he is making. It's a tiger... Very like the one my village praise... Scary coincidence.

I look up when someone calls my name, and I look into the eyes of a blond woman. My teacher, Mrs. Something-I-Don't-Remember. Tate or sommething like that... I just smile before sitting down, and on my other side, Kai has turned to the window again, his hand still drawing, even though he doesn't look at the paper.

Throughout the lesson, I find out three things. 1: Algebra is math in a form I absolutely don't understand. 2: Kai is looking down on his drawings now and then to find out where his pencil is on the drawing, so he is actually a little human. Just a little. And 3: First class of every day of the week is going to be my death.

* * *

That was the chapter I dedicate to GatewaysDiary. Normally, the chapters will be shorter, as Max, Tyson and Rei is going to be together a lot. And also, this story is purely made in first person, with shifting views from every person.

And that Kai doesn't fit in is total cliché, but it would be very OOC to make him popular and loved. So yeah, I KNOW I made a cliché, but I'll try to let it be my only one xD

And know we are talking about clichés, I just want to say – cutting is no cliché. The day cutting is a cliché is the day the world goes insane. I'm not sure if I'm going to use cutting, but I just want to point it out. Cutting is a very bad and emotional thing, and since I'm a former cutter, I'm going to get angry if anyone tries to prove me wrong. The day inflicting damage on yourself is a cliché in anything, even high school fics, then I stop trusting the world. And for all of those who did not know, since I didn't know before I began cutting, you cut with everything from knives and scissors to needles and teeth. As an example, the last time I did it, I used a nail clipper, not a nail scissor, but a clipper, one of these - www DOT manicure-1 DOT com/Nail-Clipper DOT JPG - Replace DOT with... well, small dot.

Oh, I made a cameo appearance in this chapter. It is in Tyson's class-room-part, and everyone that is from my real life has a new name. If I should be one of those that is mentioned, I, too, have a new name, ok? ^^ If you want to guess who I am in a review, I will take it as you are actually paying attention on what I'm writing and not just skipping the boring parts (which is the A/N-stuff).

Enjoy in joy, please ^^

PS: What is Kai writing? He's certainly drawing, but what is he writing? Russian. Sure, yeah, Russian, but what does it say? Huh?


	3. Classical Music

Alright, so I'm back to make the next chapter of this story. I'm sorry it took so long, but this story is not and will probably never be my main priority, sorry if you end up liking it a lot. The reason it won't be is simply because I, for once, has been able to make a story which is having short chapters, so short I'm able to write them in one or two days if there comes things in the way for my top priority (as there is now).

Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own, though I would like to. Though I do own the unknown characters that wasn't a part of beyblade and! - This plot ^^

Warning: Kills characters and do it a lot, so someone is certain not to survive all the way through the story. But I only swear when I try really, _really _hard to, so there shouldn't be a big problem with that ^^

Reviews:

FlamingIce94: You made my day a little while back by updating your story xD Anyway, happy you like it, good you like it, it makes me happy ^^ And it actually isn't that hard to connect them, despite their not-fitting-together-in-personality-ness. I found the link a while back and have forgotten it again, but... that doesn't matter... ^^

GateswaysDiary: Well, getting to fit isn't that hard, honestly. And for Rei's POV, well... I just write his things and don't check up on the grammar and spellings, hoping his faults would be the same as my first-time-writing-it-faults, of course putting a little more into it too, things like he walk and they is. He is absolute Chinese, you know, if he was good at English, something would be wrong! And for Max and mom... Well, I don't like their relationship, seriously. She isn't nice to him, and he loves her to the end of the world. Just thought it would be better to put it in, cause some problems comes with divorce, and as far as I remember, teenage-boys mostly prefer their dad over mom, so that he slowly slipped away from her seems possible, doesn't it?

Anyway, on! Though...:

*Quote* "You can't learn to tell the truth before you learn to lie." *Quote* Another Sixx, this time Sixx A.M. with song 'Life is Beautiful'

* * *

Classical Music

* * *

-*-Max-*-

Know what? I love music! Know another thing? Kai's in my music class. As long as you aren't sitting beside him, it doesn't matter, but he still makes it look darker. Ugh, I feel so evil for talking about anyone like that, but... Kai just seems like a person who skips class and is disrespectful and do crime in his spare time.

I know he doesn't do the first. He is always on time, always in his classes; he is extremely accurate though not doing anything when class begins. The second... Well, when the teachers contact him, he makes sure they understand he is not going to do anything they say, and as far as I'm able to understand, he curses at everyone in Russian when they contact him. But the third, I have no idea of. But he is rich and seems to have everything he wants, so why should he waste his time doing crime? It's probably just me, being superficial towards him again...

Why am I going on about him? Cause the Music-classroom doesn't have any desks, so we stand until we are going to begin playing music, and I ended up standing beside the demon's leather jacket-covered shoulder. I got to know from Rei that my mom and Kai had an argument about his clothes. Seems Kai 'forgot' to put on his uniform, and he refuses to go home and change because he 'would be late for next class'. Rei says Kai had seriously looked like it was the end of the world for the bluenette, the Chinese slipping a word every now and then. Rei's so cute when he talks.

Standing beside him gives me the creeps. I freaking tried to smile at him again, and all he did was glaring. I asked him how his day was, and got another glare. Why is he so anti-social? Cause it is anti-social, not just inability to be around people, cause he doesn't even try! I don't understand it! 'How is your day', 'It is bad, I couldn't sleep and forgot my uniform', 'Oh, that's too bad, hope you can sleep tomorrow'. Is it so impossible?

I'm actually a little angry. That's not normal. Can't see why he should have such an effect on me... I'm always smiling! Maybe it's all the rumors that make me uneasy. That he is son of a big guy in the Russian Mafia, but was taken away by the Russian Government, that he is an extreme racist who beat up everyone who isn't white if he pass them on the streets, that he walks around and kill people who annoys him, that he is in a gang, that he do drugs, that he steals cars, that he is mentally ill and that is the reason why he always have to be in the school in time... At least one of the rumors has proven true. He _does _dress with a scarf, and it's _long_.

I sneak myself to look at the white fabric again, running down his back from around his neck. He instantly feels my eyes on him and stares back at me with a raised eyebrow, and it is the first time I'm not seeing him not trying to burn me with those crimson eyes. His eyebrow is raised, questioningly, and I smile brightly. He suddenly glares me down again, and my gaze fall to the ground. Alright, smiling to him is forbidden from now on. "I was just admiring your scarf," I answer the unspoken question, and when I look up, I see him stare straight forward with an amused tucking in the corner of his mouth. Is he smiling? No, but fighting hard not to. Well, Rei _is_ saying that this guy is human...

It's just now I realize the teacher has been here for a long. And I only realize it because Mr. Smith contacts Kai in an attempt of getting him to be a part of class. I know it's the teachers' jobs, but they should realize it's just a waste of the rest of the class's time. "Kai, would you like to be a part of the class?" The demon suddenly looks utterly bored, and his answer is an irritated, raised eyebrow. But since Smith doesn't comment the gothic-ish clothes with chains and skulls, mom probably warned him about mentioning it. "You could sing if you can't play any instrum-" Kai growls angrily and brushes past the teacher, towards the piano in the other end of the room. Seemingly insulted, or that is my impression.

With a bang, he sits by the piano and starts playing. I and my classmates are frozen to the spot in surprise of his reaction, while the teacher rushes over to give him a reprimand. But the teacher stops dead halfway over... I myself am too concentrated on the fact that a Goth-like person is sitting by a first-class piano as if he fitted, the chains around his waist ringing every time his shifts weight. I have to admit it is distracting, but... The music has gotten me now... It's fast, angry, and I even feel myself get furious. Then, the music slows down and get floating and soft instead of rough and edged, and I begin to imagine the white snow falling from the sky, before that stops as abruptly as it came, and death and ghost enter the nodes instead of beauty. And then, just when I'm about to creep out from the spookiness, the stops playing, getting the piano to make a sound that is... just... The shivers run down my spine.

"Never call me stupid," the demon says as he rise from the piano and turns to the teacher. And as if wakening from a spell, Mr. Smith blinks, and then smiles widely. He gets the same reaction from Kai as I do when I smile at him. The eyes narrow even harder, the unnatural, crimson eyes gets filled with murder. I'm... I'm beginning to think he might not like when you smile at him...

"I didn't call you... Whatever. What is that piece called? I have never heard it before."

"'Pryamo ot moj razum' (Прямо от мой разум)." The teacher blinks at the impossible words, only knowing it is Russian. I don't like it when Kai speaks Russian. It's like he only wants to show off, though I know he also don't really care what others think of him. "Means 'Straight from my mind'." Kai is just about to take a step when Mr. Smith decides to plague him again. Or, that is what the cold, crimson eyes say the teacher does.

"Are you into classic music? I thought you were one of those who preferred rock. Can you play other instruments? You seem to have a great talent. Do you consider going into the music industry?" I don't see why he gets so excited. Sure, it was good, even beautiful, but it's still Kai, and he is giving his killer-look in annoyance. Though he might be able to get kno-

"Piano, flute, violin and guitar," Kai says, ignoring the rest of the questions. Typical Kai... He tries once more to take a step, but Mr. Smith might just be plain stupid. He talks to Kai again, and I know I would never do that when he has that look on his face. He also gets the consequences for doing it.

"Really?" He sounds impressed. "Your parents must be really proud of-"

BANG! The piano gets shut with a force that makes me flinch, and I'm afraid it might just crack. The teacher jumps in surprise, and he was just about to take a step forward when the demon once again turns to him, and... I jump to the back of the room in fright with the rest of my classmates when Kai Kemp jumps forward and do a crazy move. He covers the man's face with his hand and swiftly takes one foot in between Mr. Smith's legs and takes one of them away from under the man. Mr. Smith falls to the ground very hard, helped by both Kai's hand over his face, Kai's foot and his own weight, and Kai straightens up and lean over him, until the murder turns into surprise.

Kai takes a step back, for a few second unable to hide his surprise. Then, he is out of the door, the scarf flowing dramatically behind him as he turns the corner and disappear.

I and a few of the others are over to the teacher immediately, but Mr. Smith isn't interested in getting helped to his feet. Instead, he rushes to the door to get to Kai again. "Where are you going?" he asks, and I hear Kai answer though I can't get the words out of the muffled voice so far away. "Alright." I understand why the teacher aren't interested in following Kai, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't, and I give him a questioning look when he gets inside the classroom again. "He is on his way to the principal." I can see I'm not the only one who doubt if he would actually end up going there, but I'm not going to be the one to follow him...

* * *

-*-Rei-*-

"... And then, he just sent Mr. Smith to the floor! It was soooo scary!" Max tell us on our way to the cafeteria... Or whatever they call where we are eating. I'm with the Japanese group and some of Max's new friends, and though he tells this story a little too dramatically for my taste, his lack of smile tells me it really was a... unexciting experience.

That's just another rumor of the many that already is bothering 'the demon' after only three weeks of school. I admit he scares me a lot, but he is just a human, no matter what he wants us to think. He has managed to scare even the adults away from him with his attitude, and though I'm not use to teenagers in this country, or any country at all since I have only been in contact with them there is in my only village on regular basis, I believe he is just some guy have... Shit to the neck, or something like that. I know he loves some things and don't like some things...

For example, he loves phoenixes. In the time I have been sitting beside him, he have drawn one of them about every third time. He also like landscapes, which he draws about every fifth time... I don't know if that makes sense. But it is actually interesting to sit beside him. He doesn't say anything, but I think he likes me. Sometimes, when I look the other way, I feel him stare me into the neck, and I don't think he is glaring at me with that weird fire-look of his.

And for things he don't like, he can't stand pop and rock. I heard him mutter under his breath while he was writing in Russian, talking about how rock is all about sounding as badass as possible and the actions off stage and pop is just about being weird or the show instead of the talent. Else, I guess I can only guess want he don't like, and that is big crowds and hyper people. But that is, as said, only guessing.

I don't know why I protect him, maybe I worry... But anyway, I'm not going to say anything, though Tyson is going on and on about how freaky Kai Kemp is. Maybe I should say something, but I don't really know what, and it's botherish to protect someone I honestly don't know if I really like.

"... why they let such a psyko run around in our school!" Tyson finishes, and I think it might be going a little too harsh, so I clears my throat and get their attention. I rarely talk. Because it's hard to do, and I know I screw up constantly and I feel stupid.

"Shouldn't call him psyko," I say anyway as we sit down by our normal table. They look at me, surprised. Oh, yeah, by the way, I have gotten pretty used to the way you are around people here, and though they sometimes seem unmannered, they help me a lot with all the troublesome classes. Max helps me in Language Arts, so that is going pretty well, but finding someone good at Algebra is hard. Though Tyson's bigbrother has helped me with some when I have been over at Tyson's place. We are a lot with each other, and they are nice enough to make it their duty to keep me in the school whole four years. I should be able to even graduate!

"Why do you say that? He attacked a teacher!" Tyson exclaims just as 'the demon' walk into the lunch-thingy that I think is called a cafeteria. We all duck down as we see him, but though I'm sure he hear us, he seems not to care the least. And no-one else probably attacked a teacher, so he know who we talk about. "I thought they would have thrown him home for it..." the Japanese boy then mumbles thoughtful, looking as Kai got over to his empty table. At my second day, a group was stupid enough to try and take that table... Though it had only taken a glare, then they had fled.

"Know he did, but... he might have reason. Was teacher saying something when Kai attacked? Kai seems like calm guy, but might have weak spot..." I ask, looking over at Max. The blond with the unusual serious face stare thoughtful into the air, before nodding slowly, so it seems I have right. I can't help a smile.

"Something about his parents. That makes sense, though I don't think it was negative..."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he has problems with his parents with that attitude," Billy, one of those in the Japanese group, say, and I sigh. They go back to making his problem a self-caused problem, and if they do that, then I don't want to be a part of the conversation. One of Max's new friends, an Afro-American, notice my I-give-up-you-are-not-listening-anyway-sigh and smiles a little, but I don't know whether it is because he agrees with me or not.

So I look over at 'the demon's' table, and to my surprise, I see a girl talking to him. She looks both very nervous and very excited, and I haven no idea why. I continue to watch them, letting the conversation the others have be their conversation. It has changed to a TV-show I don't know, but it's no surprise since I still can't get myself just to sit down in front of those weird things. My family here likes it a lot. They claim they thought all teenagers sits in front of the TV all day, and says it is refreshing to see someone different. Or something like that.

The girl suddenly jump in excitement and happiness from something Kai had said, and I think my cat-eyes dilated to twice the size as she tried to hug Kemp, making the boy jump up from the chair and back away from her, placing the chair between them. "I change my mind to no if you touch me, girl!" I hear him sneer, loud enough for everyone to hear it, actually. The girl just nod, and I can't determine whether it's smug or shy. Maybe both, but when she turns and walks away, 'the demon' has a wicked smile planted on his face.

She head over to us, and I think I'm the only one who see Kai having a very wicked smile on his face. Don't know what to think of it... "Hi!" the girl says, smiling widely. I look at her for a long while, waiting for the rest to respond. None of them seems to be aware of her just having talked to Kai, but I don't think it matters that much. The others look up at her and nod, though I don't know if any of them know her. "I'm throwing a big party for all the freshmen next Saturday and hoped you might want to come. Trying to get to know each other and all. Thought it would be a good opportunity..." I have heard of parties, but the only parties I know are the festivals back home, and they are not real parties, so I don't really know anything about party at all... But I'm curious.

"I would like to try. My first party it would be," I say brightly, though I try to hide my eagerness. Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm a smarter cat than that. And yet, I say yes to go to a party. I don't think I would like parties, it might be too... weird for my, but I can always try to try, can't I?

* * *

Party is a cliché, that the girl holding the party is not a freaking bitch is no cliché. So, whatcha think? I would have made Tyson get to be there too, have a POV, but the scenes ended up longer than they should, so I dropped it. I think I made Rei a little worse at English than last chapter, but that's okay... I think ^^

I'll also point out that I'm no hater of rock myself. Without rock, I would be unable to write anything at all, as rock music is a great source of my inspiration. Oh, and, in the next chapter, it's beginning to get interesting! ^^

Anyway, enjoy in joy!


	4. Principals and Parties

Well, I began to get interested in the story and couldn't stop writing when I had done Bound to Change, and look what I got out of it! I give you two updates, though it's probably the only time I do... except that there is a big chance that I still write (as said in last chapter, it's getting interesting). When I'm done with a chapter of Bound to Change, and if I have time, I might write a chapter in this story. I will not send it, these weren't supposed to get sent, but... IT'S SO DAMN INTERESTING!

Also, Kai's scene wasn't supposed to be _there_, but it fit in. You can't go around beating up teachers without punishment...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters! Just so you realize it...

Warning: I kill characters, I am poor at swearing and my neck hurts. The last one doesn't matter to you, but it might mean the chapter is a little more... pessimistic than it would have been.

Reviews:

racerabbit: Don't worry about the x, though I admit it, I was surprised when I saw someone gave me an x and nothing more xD But yeah, I love Gatesway too, I already declared it in two languages once ^^ Good you don't mind slowness xD It's gonna get worse when I move to a new school (I'm going to live in the school, away from my parents, doing crazy stuff all day and meet new people...), but I can't help it...

FlamingIce94: Thank you so much ^^ Or something (so killing the moment...). I'm just hoping I keep it good, cause I don't know if I can, but I think... Though the story is about to change pretty badly...

*Quote* "There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive." *Quote* Sixx A.M., with the song 'Life is Beautiful'

* * *

Principals and Parties

* * *

-*-Kai-*-

I hate my life. Seriously. I walk between my loving 'mom' and 'dad', on my way in to the school, in the middle of the day with every idiot in the school watching me, walking in a stupid, white uniform. Can it be worse? Yes it can. Cause I am on my way to get yelled at by the principal, who already have done that. I hate when people yell. The only thing in the world that is worse than them yelling is when they touch. Only being late is worse than touching.

I walk cross-armed with my head down, as said between my 'parents'. They talk, as always, and unless they are total idiots, everybody in school have realized they are idiots. And then, they assume I'm idiot too, unless they realize that I'm a total different race than my parents (not that Edd or Keshia have noticed this fact, but Russians is different than their 'perfect' race. Nazis...). Though, I don't have high hopes for my 'classmates', cause in my opinion, only few people are worth anything.

"Kai, the direction says the office is right around the corner, so we turn here," Edd tells me. Like I didn't just walk over to the office yesterday, _on my own_, without Smith telling me to go.

"Why is everybody watching, Kai? Oh, well, I could guess you would become popular so fast, no matter where you are! You are such a good boy!" I'm no dog, Keshia, and keep you mouth shot before I make you. "Oh, why are the halls so long, Kai? I'm getting tired..." I shut her out of my head, and do the same with Edd, only being as much in this world as to keep up with their footsteps.

I finally look up when we are at the door, and I tilt my head slightly when I realize my parents are sharing gazes. They expect me to open it? Make me. Finally, Edd takes a step forward and knock on the door before opening it, while I'm pretty sure Keshia is saying something about me, not being clever enough to realize that opening a door for someone is good manners, so it isn't my fault.

We walk inside to find Dickenson behind his chair, and I'm _not_ going to call him Mr. This time, his pig-face is back to its normal color. Though having a kind, calm nature, he got furious when I told him yesterday I had thrown Smith to the ground. He rise from the chair and stretch out his hand to first 'mom', then 'dad'. Then, he turns to me, but I just watch him, which causes him to get nervous. As said, touching is the second-worst thing in my narrow, little world.

"Take a seat," Dickenson says, finally giving up on shaking my hand. Seems he have calmed down, and the nervousness is pure embarrassment of screaming in my face for an hour yesterday. But we sit down on the three chairs in front of his desk, and I'm placed in the middle, as if they want to be sure I won't run away. Considering I would be chased by a pig, a pretty-boy and a giant barbie-doll plastic-girl, I think I could flee no matter what, but that's just my way of seeing it, I guess.

"So, what is the reason we have been asked to come to the school?" Edd asked. No, I didn't tell them anything else than that they should show up in the office with me today. Guess I _should_ have mentioned throwing a teacher to the ground... But that's too late now.

"You don't know?" Dickenson asks surprised, and when they shake their heads, the pig turns his eyes to me and narrow them, like it make him look smarter or scarier. He's a weakling. "Kai beat a teacher to the ground yesterday."

"He was probably provoked to do it," Keshia immediately comes to my defense.

"I can't say that, but maybe he could share some details?" Dickenson says, looking slightly angry at me. I don't open my eyes, cause I know I won't get to answer. One of my 'parents' do that for me, as they always do, so I just keep sitting with my legs and arms crossed, waiting for their conversation to get done and over with, so I actually can get to my class. I'm feeling like I'm late, so I'll get very stressed out very soon. I hate getting late for anything, it's self-rule number one.

"It won't be necessary," Edd assures the pig, even before I get a chance to answer. "My son don't swing at anyone unless someone or something forces him, I can tell you that! But you shouldn't come across him when he do react violently," he continues, nodding secretly while I know what is coming, "cause he is a master at the Russian material art, System Spinach." No, _Systema Spetsnaz_, you freak! And don't speak of my country!

"Ehm... No matter what, it is absolutely not right to hit or harm a teacher!" Pig, give up, they are too idiot to give up themselves. Just give up and let us go before they make you go crazy, _please_.

"The teacher did something, I _know_ it! It's _not_ his fault!" I'm your little perfect, right, Keshia?

"We are debating whether or not to throw Kai out of the school, but decided not to. Yet." Give it up!

"That's good, cause you don't know what you would miss out if my son wasn't here!" Shut it, Edd.

"The only thing he do in class than looking out of the window! He's a waste of our time!" Thanks...

"The assignments are probably just too hard for him!" I'm so happy my 'mom' believes in my skills!

"Keshia, Edd, may I please talk to Kai alone?" Dickenson then says. I have been glaring at him ever since he called me a waste of time. It's insulting, but in some way, I don't care. It's not like I even try to do anything at all. But my 'parents' go out of the room, leaving me alone with him.

"I'm sorry for calling you are waste of time. I got mad." So now you are trying to get on my good side? "I can see why you should have problems. Your parents..." I still just glare him down. "Tell me if you need help, Kai. It's what I'm here to do, to get as many students on." So I should trust you? … Are you _kidding_ me? "But I would like to ask you some questions..." … "Why won't you be a part of class? I can't decide how clever you are..." _Don't_ call me stupid "... but I can see more intelligence than your parents seem to notice." … He waits. I'm not going to answer, but I finally let my eyes drop and go shut again. He still waits. "Don't you care about the future? You could get many opportunities if you tried."

"I have no future." He looks at me with confusion, I know it even if I have my eyes closed. Should I answer him? … Alright. "I won't live to see my 18th birthday, D, if nothing in my life changes. And it won't, cause all the opportunities, all the hope you are preaching, don't care a shit to knock on my door. I live in another world, a world where parents are idiots no matter which country you live in, a world where the ones who should care for you stab your back or uses you, and where people judge you by a look that you're born and forced to live with.

You may live in a world of gold, but mine is made of broken glass shattered over the floor, everywhere I put down my foot, I get a new cut. Soon, I reach the point where I don't care if I should end up falling, cause it wouldn't make a difference if I still stood in the pool of blood from my feet or what the fuck I do."

His voice shivered ever so slightly at the last sentence and cracked up a single tone, before it got back to his normal, cold, indifferent one.

"So, what will you do about it? Send me to a psychologist? I can make those I don't like go insane and make their life a hell." There is a reason why I ended up getting thrown on the first family ever to visit the orphanage and got sent out of my country. "What are you going to do about it? What will you do, know that you have poked to the top of my life? I know what. You will turn, and you will run. And if you fall on your way away from me...

I'll make sure to drag you all the way back into my hell."

Dickenson is quiet, but... I can't see fear in him anymore. Normally, people I talk to like that is scared shitless, but all I see in this ones eyes are pity. But I don't want his snotty pity, all he thinks about is his reputation if he gets me on 'the right path' again. "If you could explain in detail, I might be able to help you. Is your parents the root to your thoughts on life? Or is it loneliness? I'm quite aware of the fact that you have isolated yourself. Or is it something else?" Stop staring at me with that pity, I neither want your pity or your help! I don't need help.

"We are avoiding the subject. I beat up Smith, remember?" Else, he might waste much of my precious time. "I want to get this done and over with. I have to be in class, and you are in the way of that. As long as my parents stay _outside _while we talk, I'll answer any question about _the incident_, and you keep out of my life."

"It's you who avoid the important subject here, Kai," he says in a tone, as if it would make me feel bad. I don't, I just stare at him. Actually, I don't glare at people, my infamous 'deathglare' is my normal, smile-less watching on people. The glare is far more powerful, but he still gets uneasy now. But I keep quiet. "... Fine. I'll make sure you get to class soon, as long as you answer my questions. But remember, I'm always here to help you." He takes up his hand and reach it to mine, which I have laid on the desk. But before he touch me, I pull away from under his hand.

* * *

-*-Tyson-*-

Hiro can be seriously annoying. We are supposed to eat at the party I'm on my way over to with my friends, and he forced me to eat as much as I was able to. I know why, but he is still god damn annoying! So what that I eat so much, it's not like I don't have manners!

But at least, it's not my fault that I was getting late for meeting my friends. I haven't had time to get ready because Hiro made sure I got myself as close to full as possible. The others are still blaming me, though... Probably because they like Hiro so much, or they think it is only good that I can't bring my normal appetite with me.

Of course, Rei is quiet, but he is always quiet. I don't know why, it's actually confusing. I guess... There might be a difference in here and China. I remember big changes when I moved from grandpa to Hiro, but since I have never been really connected to old, Asian traditions, I probably had it a little easier than Rei. The cat-boy also looks like he is not used to talk much at all, not only when adults or many people is near, so maybe he isn't even used to talk a lot at home, and then it is an even bigger step from his normal life to over here!

Or maybe I talk to much.

"I'm seriously sorry for being late!" I say. So some reason, Rei flinches when I do, but I don't really know why. "It really was Hiro's fault! But guess I'm too important to walk away from, cause you still waited for my!" I grin widely at them, and Max chuckles from his place beside Rei and lean over towards me, using Rei's shoulder as some kind of bridge to get over to me while we walk. I don't think Kitty is comfortable with the position.

"Maybe we _should_ have left without you," Max says, mockingly, but he still have his ever-smile on. I don't understand how I have ever been living without Maxie. He is the most fantastic human being ever! I have been home by his mom, and she's very nice too, though I... don't think I like the smile Max and Mrs. Tate sends each other when they think I'm not looking... Max leans back away from Rei again and pads Kitty on the shoulder as an apology. We all know the Chinese easily gets uncomfortable... I don't really understand why he then have chosen our group!

"Awww, you know you would miss me!" I say, Kitty flinches, and Maxie falls behind Kitty and jumps over to my to attack and lean over my back, laughing and having his ever-smile. As said, I _love _him and I don't know how I have survived 15 years without him. Yeah, by the way, I have just had my birthday yesterday! I invited all my friends.

"Yeah, you are right. Or at least I would have missed you. I think the others just would have been relived not needing to hear you yelling and apologizing," the blond boy says, and the laugh and smile is clear on his face.

I shrug him off my shoulder and turn to him, just as we are about to turn the corner that leads us over to the house where the girl holds the party, I take front at Max. "Hey!" I say and jumps over and attack him, and then, we roll around on the ground, both of us laughing. Yeah, I really don't know how I have survived without him...

Finally, we have gotten inside to the party, a few minutes late. It's surprising, we are actually the first people to enter... except for mister I'm-never-late-and-I'm-an-annoying-sourpuss, who have already found a corner where he can sit, beside an enormous panorama-window. I seriously don't like that guy, he is scary and cold and annoying and acts like he is perfect and better than the rest of us... Though meeting him walk with his parents the other day was a laugh. Pure idiots, talking about him as if he was the champion of the world! I see where he gets it from, and it's hilarious.

We greet the girl who invited us, and she is clearly happy that other people than the demon decided to show up. This party and her would be screwed if only one showed up, so she is really smiling at us right now. Wonder if she have tried to start a conversation with the demon... would be fun.

Others come, and after some time, a DJ shows up. Soon, people are spread out in the room or dances in the middle of the floor, or they are standing around the hotdog-table. I sit on a chair, looking at Max while he tries to convince Rei he should try a dance. Appears Kitty can be extremely stubborn, but that only makes it even more fun. I think I will walk over and ask Kai for a dance if Max gets Rei out, just to piss him off. If I'm brave enough.

In the end, Max drags Rei to the floor and begins jumping up and down around Kitty, as if he was a christmastree, as if that weird jumping is dancing... wonder where he have gotten the sugar from... But Rei just stare at him with confusion, before looking over at the other dancing people... HAHA! Max, you're a genius! We got him dancing, we got him dancing! HAHAHA! Victory! This is probably the best thing that have ever happened in my LIFE, man!

I jump up from my seat and run out on the dance-floor, catching Max before he jumps directly into a table and gets us over to the dancing Rei. He is more agile and faster than I had thought. I have to admit, he is quite good, not even because it is the first time he has danced ever. I think we have forced Kitty over a boundary and has taken the first step on the path to make him a good and carefree American. Hope he will keep his grades up and never leave again!

Oh... I have to ask Kai... Oh... Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should just play a coward and keep away... But what is the worst thing he can do? The only thing he ever does is just glare at you, and that isn't that bad. He isn't as high and strong as he claim he is! Pfft, I'm going to ask him to dance with me, I already know his reaction is a no! He haven't moved ever since we came, I don't even know why he is still here. But I walk over towards him, away from my two dancing friends. No, the demon hasn't moved ever since we came, he even sits in the same position as before.

"Hi!" I say, and his eyes immediately opens, and I winch slightly. I seriously believe those eyes are made so that you forget the intensity of the glare until the moment you look into the eyes again! But now that I'm close to him, I can see he has taken on face paint. He don't wear face paint in school, wtf? "Would you like to-?"

"No," he says, even before I'm finished talking! Jerk!

"You don't even know what I was about to ask-!"

"No, I'm not going to dance with you." I HATE YOU, why are you able to be cool all the way through?

"You're boring!" He continues glaring, his gaze intensifying. "What the hell are you doing at a party if you are not going to talk or drink or dance or eat?" He snort and close his eyes. "Answer me, what the hell are you even doing here? We don't even want you here! What the hell are you still doing here?" I know I'm yelling, but he just made it click. Why can he be so calm and so cool-ish, and yet so annoying and so... so... HATING?

"You want to know what I'm doing here?" he asks, smirking annoyingly. "At this party?" He brushes past me, and though I thought he is just about to slam his shoulder into mine since we are so close, he manages to get past me without touching me. "I'm ruining it," he whispers just as he passes my ear, and I turn around and reach for his arm to stop him from walking away. He's an idiot, hell yeah he is ruining my party!

But I don't get to touch the leather-black, skull-decorated, chains-covered jacket, that hides his arm. I nearly get a grip on the white scarf, which brushes past me as a contrast to his all-black clothes with the light part of his blue hair. I take another step toward him, and get out in front of the giant panorama-window he had been sitting beside all evening. Just then, his fast footsteps have gotten him all the way over to the other side of the window, and...

Suddenly, I hear a small bang, and I feel a sharp pain right over my upper lip, and I fall backwards in surprise. I land on the floor on my back. What the fuck? I hear another amount of small bangs, a big amount, and the big windows get shot into a million pieces. I get covered in small shards of glass as I listen to the others beginning to scream or cry in pain or surprise.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know!"

"Help! I got hit! I got hit! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Andrew? Andrew, are you alright? Help, Andrew is unconscious! He's bleeding from a wound in his stomach!"

I roll over and get up on my hands and knees, trying to get over to my friend Andrew, but then another amount of small bangs reach my ears. Behind me, I suddenly hear a loud thud and a groan, and I turn my head around.

"KAI!" I gasp when I see him lay there with hand on a wound in his stomach. He's still awake and now, he simply stare at me with those cold eyes. Then, he smirk and let his eyes close, letting out a deep breath, and I jump over towards him and put a finger to his throat. I get to feel his thundering heart, and I know he is still alive. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I don't even know what happened! What am I gonna do? So many people are hurt!

I get to my feet and run over the crying bodies and get to the phone and dial 911. "Many people are hurt! Get at least twenty over here! I don't know what happened... I don't understand..." I begin to cry into the phone, unable to keep it together now that I have begun talking. I don't understand... I don't understand... I don't understand...

The phone is suddenly taken from my hand, and I look into the golden orbs of the Chinese as he takes a deep breath and takes the phone to his ear. As far as I know, he is not used to phones, but at least he doesn't cry into the phone. "Hello, this Rei." Not a good beginning, but at least he tries. Unlike me, he is calm, though very tense too. "Gun. Have not seen before, no, but saw what I think is a bullet... Yes... No, stopped..." He looked out over the many bloody people. "About 25 people down... Two-three seems dead or mortally wounded... Where?..." He look over at me, and I tell him the address between my sobs. He nods, and soon he is done talking. He walks over to Andrew, my good friend, and looks for signs of life, him as the only one of the still-healthy people able to keep himself together... I don't understand... Why should we get shot?... I don't understand...

I hear the sound of police-cars and ambulances come after a little while, and at some point it seems Rei has turned on the light... The sight isn't pretty, though it seems most have just gotten shot in the leg. Andrew, the girl holding the party and Kai lie in big, red pools, looking dead, while many of the other wounded still cries or have lost conscious, Max being in the last group. The ones who didn't get shot, the ones like me, just sits by the walls of the room, crying or staring. Only Rei and another guy I don't know is trying to do something, but the other guy seems utterly shocked, too. Rei, on the other hand, has his Chinese-mask on, which means he is thinking hard. When the police-cars and ambulances get here, he walks out to greet them...

I don't understand... I don't understand... Why?... I don't understand...

* * *

Lovely ending, told ya it would become good in this chapter ^^ It all started so peaceful, and now, someone might be dead! Or end up dying! Or something like that! Or...! Well, I hope you liked it, cause it was fun writing. Let it be fun reading too, then I'm just happy ^^ But honestly, I think it was good Tyson kept it together long enough to dial the number, don't think Rei knows the emergency-number...

Anyway, enjoy in joy ^^


	5. M and KK

Hi guys! I don't really have anything to say, though I might be supposed to say sorry for the long wait *snicker* Yeah, right. But I still don't have this as my main priority... As said, nothing to say, really ^^

Warning: Deaths, guns, drugs, probably not torture, may come hard flashbacks, angst, fear, hardship, gangs, hate, classical music, ill speaking of rock, racistic comments (from the elder Kemps, not me) and probably hundreds of other things ^^ But at least, I only curse when I try hard.

Disclaimer: Own characters you haven't seen before and such, don't own beyblade or anything associated with beyblade, don't own the high school, which is an actual high school in NYC. Own the plot, and don't own the cliches, cause those someone else made probably a hundred years ago.

*Quote* "I've got nothing to lose, one thing to prove, I won't make the same mistakes." *Quote* Motley Crue, song 'If I die Tomorrow', the album Red, White & Crue from 2004.

* * *

M and KK

* * *

-*-Rei-*-

This has been an exhausting day... Two, actually. Chaos... Real chaos. I don't know how, but I have been able to keep calm and cool. Considering most of my friends are in the hospital or getting... something by a psychiatrist or a shrink or something like that... At least I've gotten a few things to know about the American police. And I've been interrogiated by them and interviewed by the news-thingy today. That's why my family here in America is saying I'm going to sit and watch TV with them... I don't really now why.

But they seem very happy that I'm not dead... And they treat me like a hero. I don't see why. I just stopped Andrews bleeding while the ambulances were on their way, not even caring for Kai or the girl who held the party. There is nothing honerable in saving your friends over the more seriously injured. The girl has lost a kidney, and Kai is still wakening up from a 12-hour-surgury after he was unlucky enough to get the bullet to hit his spine and they still don't know if he got paralyzed, and I help the one who was lucky and didn't get hit in any vital organs or anything? I feel so wrong...

But anyway, I am sitting on a couch in my house in the living room in front of the TV. My 'parents' here, Anna and George, and their girl, Maria aged 17, is sitting beside me as the news roll over the screen. The headstory is still the 'Gun-drama at the high school-party'. "_It is now confirmed that no-one of the 26 wounded has been killed. The adopted son of Keshia Kemp and the former celebrity, Kai Kemp, is confirmed out of mortal danger, but it is not yet confirmed whether or not he is going to walk again..._"

"I think they are invading his privacy a little too much," George say, and I can only agree. Considering Kai's attitude and personality, much attention about something like that would... Wait, did they just call him a former celebrity? He was well-known? I haven't heard about that before... But I think I will keep for myself, unless I get too curios...

"Wouldn't surprise me if it was Keshia who have given them permission to go in such detail. I don't like that woman much, I don't understand how anyone can like her..." Anna for a second looks surprised she said it, and then look at me... She already knows me well enough to give me a apologetic look. I just shrug, since I have seen Mrs. Kemp and think about the same of her.

"_... Earlier today, we got contact to the hero of the massacre. A exchange-student from China, Rei Kon, kept his calm through the shooting and first called the police, then did his best to help the three worst injured. Here is interview._" Three pair of eyes go in my direction, and I'm as surprised as they are, I think. They told me I probably would get on TV, which was the only reason I said yes.

On the screen, we now watch the image of me, standing in front of the hospital where my friends is. "_So, Rei, you are quite the hero. Would you mind describing the what happened?_"

"_Most people fell... They shot about hundred shots over four times, the last when the adults came in to help. Tyson called the police, but he couldn't speak, so took the phone from him and explained. Then, I used the things I learn at home and went over to one of my friends... I chose to help him over the two other badly wounded, even though she was lying not far away..._"

"_Well, you can't really help it in the situation. What about when the police came?_"

"_They wanted to interrogate me, but I insisted on helping the ambulance. So many people, couldn't do it fast themselves... When that was done, they asked me again, and I agreed. I don't know how kept calm, but knew if I didn't do anything they might die. Just feel I should have gone for Kai instead, looked bad already then, bleeding and all..._"

"_Do you have any ideas about who did it? Who shot you and your classmates and why?_"

"_No, don't know. Don't know anything. Haven't been in the school for that long, might be reason. But K... Some of the others seem to have a lot of problems in their life._"

The TV-screen turns away from my image... Don't know what to think about it... Why would they show me? … No, don't like it. They drag me into something I don't really want to be a part of. A debate I think I is best not to be a part of. I just hope everything goes back to normal and the police gets their job done. The news-people finishes with telling no information from the police about it.

* * *

-*-Kai-*-

… Huh? … Tired … mmmm … Light? … Ugh … My back hurts … rrrr … beeping? … pgffff … I open my eyes and stare up in a white ceiling. I'm in a hospital. So they _did _sa- Oh … under my skin … it's under my skin … they're under my skin … Ne … It's ne … It's … _It's needles__**!**_

Everything turn black … I'm still conscious, I feel the thundering beating of my heart and my too-fast breathing, on the verge of hyperventilating. But … There is only one state which I'm unable to control and one fear I can do nothing about, but since I do what I can to keep out of the hospital, it's rarely a problem. I finally wake up in the corner of the room, my whole body shaking and my heart thundering while the adrenaline rushes through my body.

I close my eyes and force control over my body again, force my breathing back to normal before I take a look over the chaos I have just made. The IVs that was attached to me (where I have no idea, I just felt the freaking needles) lie on the floor, I have managed to throw the vase and other things on the bedside table into the walls. The machine that was beeping is going insane, since it can't feel my heart anymore. I can, on the other hand, it refuses to let me calm down, and if I could, I would clench it till it gave in. My bed has been thrown around, too... It doesn't stand by the right wall...

Someone is sobbing … So someone has seen me in my panic-state? … I'll call M and tell him to kill the sobbing him or her off. No-one sees me like that and lives, but until now, I just have to concentrate on my own problem … I'm in a hospital, and if I stay, they will stick me with their needles. I don't mind doctors or nurses or people in white kilts – as long as they don't have needles.

"What's going on, what's the problem?" The doctor and nurse has come. Of course, it's a hospital, if they didn't show up when my machine called me dead, I could actually use the money I would get from suing them. But I'm not yet ready to meet people … So I can't react to the nurse not respecting my no-touching-policy by taking an arm around me. I'm not going to stay here. "Are you okay..." My body tense again and the adrenaline runs up again when I see the doctor stand ready with a needle if I should go crazy again.

At least, I nearly manage to keep sane this time. I just stand up and push myself as far into the corner I am able to, fighting the urge of jumping forward and beat him up. "Re- resistive trypanophobia," I choke out, and the doctor stiffens, then takes the needle behind his back fast. At least I now know my doctor isn't an idiot since he understood the moment I told him, while the nurse don't understand my word. Means she's a waste of my time.

"Sorry, then," the doctor says, and smiles at me. Why do people insist on _smiling_? Why the fuck should I smile back at a stranger I know would hate my guts because everybody else hates me? His smile disappears when I glare him down, and he turn to the nurse to flee from me with honor, explaining to her. "Trypanophobia is extreme fear of injection needles." Then he turn back to me after making sure I'm not glaring anymore. "The bullet hit your spine. You were-"

"Am I able to live normally, without medication and without physical restrains as a cause of my injuries?" I ask.

"Yes, but..." the doctor begins. Why can't he just stop talking when I am not interested at all? Is he blind?

"I no way is it going to affect my day and normal living? I have nothing I should respect about my body?"

"No, but you risked getting paralyzed. I just have to know you are al-"

"I got from my bed and over here, I think I can use my legs just fine, thank you," I sneer, then look around for the source of the sobbing. Seems my 'roommate' is the girl holding the party … What's her name again? … Josephine Jackson, I have to tell M about her. "Can I get to a phone?" Nurse on her way to argue. "I _have a call_ to make."

She flinch away from me and mumbles something about the waiting room and a payphone. I don't bother to thank her, cause I have nothing to thank her for, so I just walk for the door after making sure the clothes I have been given are long-sleeved. They are, thank god! The doctor is about to grab my arm, but I take it out of the way. No _freaking _touching, damn it! I stop, out of his reach. My back is killing me despite the morphine they probably have filled my head with, I'm probably straining it too much and on my way to get both of them fired. Pooor, _poooor _idiots. "I want painkillers as pills, just so you know it."

I walk out the door and follow the nice signs all the way to the waiting room. A lot of my 'friends' or their families is there, to visit their own friends that got shot and, hopefully for me, didn't die any of them. If I'm right, and I _am_, no-one would bother to come and visit me. Not even my 'parents', so fuck it all. I just grab the phone, put in a coin I stole from the nurse without her noticing, and dial.

"_Hm, KK?_" My 'nickname'. The only one if the police ever easily would find because of my name, but I'm also the most secure, cause no-one expect to see a white guy in that group. But to give an example of how the rest of the names is secured, 'M', the one I'm calling now, actually have the name 'Amari', not Mike, Marc or Michael. Poor, little cops, hopefully getting confused.

But I don't bother being surprised he knows it's me. So what if it is a payphone, he knows the way I move. Who else would call him now? "Hope your cat is alright," I say, knowing the nurse and the doctor is right behind me.

"_Who can to hear you?_" He sound concerned... Wouldn't want the gang to be found because of someone slacking.

"I'm in a waiting room. The nurse and doctor are treating me alright."

"_Why the fuck are you calling me from a waiting room? And where is the doctor and nurse? … How close?_"

"Yeah, good your sis is OK."

"_Three meters is not very long away, you little fucker._" Why am I not angry? Cause I'm used to him. And in the end, he knows I protect him and the guys even better than he himself does. "_Why the hell did you get shot too?_"

"The police hasn't spoken to me yet, no. And I think I'm pretty high on morphine, so that's probably the reason."

"_Yeah, I see where you are getting at. The police wouldn't think it was you, and yet, they might. But if I know you right, you have a plan if the spotlight ends on you. Is it something you can explain in you tight spot? I will make the conversation short, I promise. Morphine is a damn killer... Though, good you took my advice and made sure no-one died._"

"I can _not see_ your problem." I just have to beg he is able to see what I'm saying. "Cause there is this girl I've met. Josephine Jackson from my school. I think she's out of here in two weeks or so." Now she's not a problem.

"_NC... Yeah, he would be able to get the police off track. And Josephine Jackson? I'll make sure she's dead in less than two weeks. Bye then? Anything more?_" I say bye too and hang up, and turn just as I get the glimpse of the doctor nearing me with the needle, knowing it's the only way for him to get me back… He tries to sneak up on me! Too late … For both doctor and me … I HATE NEEDLES!

I feel my eyes widen and the heart beginning to thunder in my ears again, before I feel myself jump for the exit. I get a glimpse of journalists before everything go black and I'm in the state of blind panic again. I can just see the headline of the magazines: _Former child-celebrity Kai Kemp try to escape hospital! Leaves chaos and destruction in his tracks!_ I have always hated those freaking leeches, and at least one magazine hates me back …

* * *

-*-Max-*-

It has taken a month, but I'm finally back to normal and able to walk. The police have had no progress, and though they only admitted it by mistake to the news, someone has hacked themselves into their computers and changed all the data they had made, making it look like Kai fits everything, and since that is unfair when he only was one of the suspects and not even the main suspect, they begin all over. Which seems to be absolutely impossible after everything from the party got cleaned up and everyone just tries to forget the massacre …

Also … Josephine Jackson, the girl having the party, got shot in the hospital-room while she and Kai was sleeping, the bullet coming through the window … I have moved to a place of insanity. Why should anyone shoot her? I don't believe everywhere in New York it's like this, but there must be something here that is different … I just don't know exactly what it is.

Dad is here, too. He is insisting on getting me home, calls New York a psychotic city and claims it's dangerous for me to stay here. Normally, mom and dad is able to talk normal to each other, but they have used all night fighting over where I'm supposed to live... And since Tyson and all the Japanese hasn't talked to me ever since the party, I think I'm pretty much ready to go with dad at the moment. It will make mom sad, but its not like we were doing great, and I'm afraid of getting shot again. I think a lot of people feels the same... there has been an enormous drop in the freshmen.

I … So I … I think when I come home from school today, I'll tell dad I want to go back to live with him. Mom would understand, I did get shot in my leg, and it could have been anywhere … It's luck no-one died when they shot in to the party. But if Tyson refuses to talk to me today, my first day at school after the episode, and if nothing else unexpected happens, then I'm going back to New Jersey and live peacefully there instead of in this mad place …

At lunch, I sit with Rei and some of the others that has decided I'm good enough for them, watching Tyson and the rest of his group eat. I actually don't know why they don't want to talk to me... But Tyson sneak a glance to me every once in a while... I don't know what he's playing at... It's depressing, but I still makes sure to smile at everyone. But... Still, I'm too sad to stay with people. I never want to be alone, normally I'm... actually scared of it. But I just need it...

I walk for the locker room, where I have my next class. I have never been so early, but I can't see a problem with it … Until I see Kai changing. "Hi, I am just going to sit over here and..." I am unable to get another word out of my mouth. He stand with his back to me about to put on a shirt, and over his body is small scars of cuts and other marks.

He turns his head towards me, narrows his eyes and turn the rest of the body. Though he nearly already has the t-shirt on, I still see an enormous burn-scar right over his heart. I... Have no idea what to do. It's scars of pain, some of them long, some of them short, some looking like they were cut with a knife, others as if someone had been slicing his skin with a giant razor. Now that he has front towards me, I realize his arms have small spot-like scars, like an addict's, as if he had stabbed himself a hundred times with a needle. Not only in the area of the elbow, but also longer up and further down.

"Ehm... I just got done with lunch early... I didn't mean to interfere..." He just takes the t-shirt on, the slowly takes the jacket he always wear when we have gym, a thin jogging-one. The crimson eyes stays on me as he moves, like the cat waiting for the mouse to go out of the hole. I feel uncomfortable and threatened, and I turn and run for the door, only to feel him grab my neck and pull me down on the floor. He kicks my stomach too, then drags me to my feet and shove me up against the lockers. The crimson eyes are glistening with anger as he force me too look into them.

"You don't want to know what happen if you tell anyone what you have seen," he breaths into my face, and his breath is warm and mint-ish. I nearly can't breathe because of his hands on my throat, but I force in a breath to answer him. My stomach hurts, and the same goes for my head and back from when he sent me to the floor.

"I... I don't even know _what_ I saw." He releases my neck a bit and look into my wide eyes, searching for something... But before I know if he found it, I hear a loud shriek. The door to the locker room is still open, since I forgot to close it when I came, and someone has seen us. His hands on my neck makes it impossible for me to turn my head, but my attacker breaks the contact between our eyes to see who is interfering.

He then knee me in the stomach again, making me fall to the floor again. Then he moves over to his own side, and I see the image of Tyson, Bill and Kenny standing over me. "Are you alright, Max?" Tyson asks, and considering he has ignored me the last many weeks, I don't understand why he cares. He didn't even visit me in the hospital, but, then again, Andrew got shot worse than I... But I still don't understand what he cares for. I'm... A little angry, actually.

"I'm moving back to New Jersey," I say, a hand over my stomach. God that hurt more than when he kicked me... How can he be that fast? "I'm definitely going back." Tyson helps me to my feet, his eyes confused.

"Why is that? You shouldn't let that emo-shit get to yo-" An old, smelly shoe hits the back of Tyson's head and he lose his grip in me because of surprise. Luckily, I have regained my balance at this time. Tyson glares at Kai, holding his head where the shoe hit him. "Hey, what's that about?" he growls, and I also turns my attention to the bluenette.

"I just don't feel very deaf right now," Kai deadpans, sitting on the floor, leaning towards a locker with a paper in his hand and drawing. He always sits like that when the rest of us come to change clothes... If I hadn't left early, I would never have seen anything... I wonder what the hell have happened to him...

"But Max, you can't leave!" Tyson says, and I turn my attention to him again and raise and eyebrow. I really don't know why the hell he want to care... Yeah, I really am angry at him right now... But now I'm beginning to feel bad about being angry. New record, I was angry in whole 2 minutes. Now I just want an answer, but I don't want to talk about it with Kai so near. I guess we can't just ask him to leave, so it have to go the opposite way. We have to go-

The bell rings. Not good timing... "We have to talk after school," I say as the three Japanese suddenly get extremely busy. Tyson nods and then runs out with Kenny and Bill right behind him. "I'm... just so confused..." My eyes shift to Kai again, and he sits and watches me with vary eyes. "I'm not gonna tell..." I promise him again, and he raises his eyebrow and looks down on his drawing again. We just have to wait for the rest of the class to come now-

"You should just give it up and go back to your little goody-goody home in New Jersey." Kai's voice shock me when it comes, unprovoked. Not even when you talk to him, he answer, and now he suddenly _begins_ a conversation? But it doesn't sound like it is in any way a positive one, so I maybe I am not supposed to be surprised.

"What do you mean?" I don't think I really want the answer... But what else should I say.

"Bill's got the look in his eyes. The Japanese has dumbed you, or will soon. A basic part of surviving is getting rid of the obstacles, and that means you just should give up and go back to where someone actually need you instead of just being in the way of everyone here." The sound of footsteps begin to drown his voice, but I heard every bit of it.

"What do you mean? I don't believe you! They like me!" I see his mouth form the words 'yeah, everyone likes you', and I stand up in front of him. "What the hell do you know about friendships? Hruh?" I'm too harsh... but he doesn't seem to care, just continues to draw his drawing as the rest of the class enters. But... They have ignored me for so long... Maybe he's right?

* * *

Right, good ending ^^ I think Kai is cruel, and I like it. Hope you understood the conversation Kai had with M on the phone, cause it might be a little complicated...

Anyway, enjoy in joy! ^^


	6. A Friend in Need

Know what? I'm scared/surprised! ATTACK OF THE SCANDINAVIANS! I have three scandinavians (not included my own friends) who read this story... So, sorry to all not Scandinavians, but jeg ville meget gerne takke jer alle sammen og sige... At jeg ikke fatter hvordan jeg pludselig har mødt jer, hvis man kan sige det sådan. Før kunne jeg slet ikke finde nogen danskere/nordmænd/svenskere på siden, og nu er der tre som læser min historie O.o Så mangler jeg bare en islænder og en finne, så har jeg 'en af hver'... Men dem kan jeg så ikke forstå på samme måde... Ved heller ikke helt om de tæller som skandinaviere eller ej...

Sorry to all of you who have no idea what I just said, but I had a moment of... Scandinavian-proudness, or something.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything ^^

Warning: everything that you might want to look out for is in the warning in chapter 5, take a look there instead ^^

Reviews:

GatewaysDiary: You first, cause you were the first to review ^^ But this is going to be another long review-response o.O Right, review for chapter three first (wouldn't it be fun if I did the answer for five first? xD): Rei is just a very nice and considerate person (and yeah, kinda outcast, even if he has friends), so he don't like when you judge someone with knowing them ^^ I like Kai (oh, embarrassing, I wrote Cai -.-' xD) and piano too. And I agree so much with you, HAHA, take that, you teacher-thingy! Next review (meaning forth, as I could have taken fifth just for the fun of it): Yeah, aren't we cute? xD I have so much fun right now! But anyway, you will find out Kai is far more poetic than just that. But you should know by the end of second chapter (I think) of Bound to Change that I love the unexpected, confusing... thingies xD NEXT and LAST!: No, I think the warning was a little too short, actually xD Nooo, I was just kinda bored, so I decided to go a little nuts on the warning, that's all. But Rei is just being Rei, tsk, Rei, stop being Rei! … something. Of course he will think what he did was wrong *sigh* Anyway, Kai, evil and scary, yet not evil and scary, right? I agree ^^ Shooting a girl that has seen you at your weakest is both insane and not insane... But mostly freaking insane. Poor Max, he's so sweet, and then just... TYSON! But yeah, Rei isn't good at comforting, but he's gonna try in this chapter ^^ Try... But I will reveal that much that Kai didn't get famous of his own free will... But for the criticism, I'm gonna do as much as I can to concentrate in this one ^^ Promise xD

Racerabbit: … Well, you have found pretty many Scandinavians now xD Anyway, I don't know if I should make the answer in Danish or English right now -.-' I stick with English in this one (the creepy thing is that I am getting better at writing English than Danish, cause I'm getting too used to do it when I'm on the internet). But yeah, it's pretty dark, actually xD really dark... Kai, wtf is it you are doing, damn it! -.-' (Of course, I know it, but I'm still kinda... Damn it! xD) Though, I have a question that has nothing to do with anything... In Sweden, do you also get to read stuff in Norwegian and Danish, so that they make sure their 'youth' can understand the other Scandinavians or is it only here?

Inyoface: Tak for reviewet, mange, mange tak xD Det var lidt af en overraskelse at først finde ud af at racerabbit var svensk, og så en halv time senere får jeg et helt review på norsk. Jeg hader Kais forældre... Min ven sys de er sjove, og kan se hvad hun mener, men tror jeg har lidt for travlt med at have ondt af Kai til at se det. Men bare vent til du finder ud af mere om ham, det bliver mere forvirrende. Og tænker rigtigt meget over klicheerne, for har set alt for mange af den slags. Glad for du synes at historien er god, er enig, det er så forfærdeligt svært at finde gode historier, jeg får flip af det! -.-' Nogengange leder jeg i flere timer hvor jeg læser små dele af historier, for så at blive træt af den dårlige skrivning / kliche-agtige historie og gå ud og lede igen!

Right, enough of that, I always use too much space to answer reviews -.- but just get on with it now!

* * *

A friend in need

* * *

-*-Tyson-*-

I hate this situation. I reallty hate it... choosing between your friends. It's not fair, honestly, it isn't. But I have known Andrew for three years and Max for three months, and after getting shot real badly, Andrew has gotten very bad paranoia. He doesn't trust the others in the school and have changed personality very much. So... He said to me and the rest of the group from our old school that he didn't want to talk to us if we talked with the rest.

Since he is going through a rough time right now... I kinda chose him. And Max still smiles and acts normal, but something tells me it's bad. Maybe it's a hallucination because I miss him, or maybe it actually is true, I don't know. I just know that I miss him a lot. He is like the part of me that I lost when I found grandpa lying on the floor, lifeless. I hate to be left alone. My mom died when I was little, and dad and Hiro left me to live their own lives. But grandpa...

No matter what, Max can replace everything inside me that I lost after all those things. And now, I have left him... But how can I choose between friends? It's either one or another, and I want to be with them both. Actually, the bad one is Andrew for demanding that we keep away from 'strangers', but I do understand him. I wasn't hit by a bullet, it only stroke past my lips, but I would be scared, too, if it was me who was in the hospital after having a bullet fired all the way through the stomach. He was lucky, but now he is sure everyone is after him.

Kenny is in nearly the same situation as I. I know that, I'm not stupid unlike what everyone seems to think. I can see he is sad too, unlike Max – if Max is sad as I will assume – the Chief is bad at hiding his feelings. He came to like the blond a lot too, and now, he don't know if he should choose to keep with our old friend in need, Andrew, or our new friend in need, Max. But we have known Andrew longer, so him we feel more... responsible towards. Hopefully, Andrew gets over it. But I still don't know if I made the right choice and stay with the right one...

How can I chose between two friends in need?

I feel so bad for this... I feel so damn bad...

Forgive me, Max.

* * *

-*-Max-*-

My last class is World History, and I have been sitting here, the last ten minutes, counting the last twenty minutes of class. It might be pathetic, but I am seriously staring at the clock, counting every second the hand on the big clock in the classroom shows. It's not because I want to go home and probably get ready to go back to New Jersey with dad.

It's because I'm supposed to speak with Tyson. He promised that earlier, and I'm nervous. I'm not sure why, but it is probably because of what Kai said. I don't know what it means exactly. I don't know how to interpret it. It just gives me the creeps, and I don't like it.

I look over my shoulder, where he sits and stares out of the window just behind me. I'm not the only one not listening to the teacher it seems, but it is Kai, who wastes most of his time drawing or staring out the window... Or, he is writing at the moment. Unfortunately, we sit with a table between each other, so I can't see if he is actually taking notes or what he is.

"Max," the teacher suddenly snaps, and I jump and turn around. "Concentrate."

"I'm sorry," I say and look down, only to look at the clock on the wall moments later. Five minutes... Whole five minutes... Three minutes... Two... One...

It seems just to enjoy my pain. The last minute is snailing forward only for my punishment, and I'm sure the last second on the hand of the clock is standing still ten seconds to long. But when the bell finally rings, time seems to speed up, and though I'm doing everything to get out of the classroom fast, I end up being the last to leave the class.

In the halls, a river of people have already come out of the classroom and is flowing down towards the school's only exit, and I try to push myself to get out faster. I hope to meet Tyson beside the door into the school, but that means I have to be there fast, or he might slip past me, not knowing what our deal is.

After having pushed myself past what I think is over a hundred people, I finally get out of the door, and I move to the side and stand there, watching all the people come out. A lot of people notice me and give me a short look, and I stand there for a long time as the river thins and become a small, colorful stream. But Tyson is nowhere in sight. I haven't even seen the shadow of his cap, or any of his friends... But there are so many people here. He... Probably didn't see me.

I sigh and turn to find my way home. Guess I'm not even going to say goodbye to anyone when I leave... I'm going to wait for my mom to leave from work, so she can drive us home as always, but I walk past the parking lot and chose to wait by the road. It's going to take some time before she comes out, ten minutes, so I take out my Ipod and take it into my ears so I have some music to wait with.

For that reason, I don't see the shadow that sneaks up behind me, and I jump in surprise when a hand lightly touches my shoulder. I turn around, only to get a glimpse of golden eyes and black hair. That's all you need to know who you are talking to, and I force a smile upon my face. For some reason, Rei doesn't return it. He always does, even if he rarely smiles on his own accord.

"You standing here alone?" he ask, and I hear him fight with the words. He is fighting so hard for it, it's even cute.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my mom," I say, noticing I slow down the stream of words to give him a chance to understand me. "What about you? Why are you still here? You should be on your way home now..."

"Max waited on Tyson, but Tyson didn't show." It isn't a question, but a statement, and he looks me over as if looking for something. "Do you want to come home with me?" he ask then, looking at me with those catlike eyes, and I can't help feeling that they see more than normal eyes. It's like be looked at by a intelligent animal, when it feels like it has x-rays build into the gaze.

"No, I should be going home, my father's at home..." But the cat gets stubborn, and he stare at me with demanding eyes for a moment... Only to change his stance and expression the next moment, and he nearly seems to beg me to follow him home.

"Need help," he say, and the voice change from a question to pleading. "Have a mystery that can't solve alone, so need your help. Please?" The scary, x-raying tiger turns into a small kitten, and I _can't_ say no. So I nod slowly. It makes him nod too. "SMS mom and tell her you are by me."

* * *

-*-Rei-*-

It took time, but got him with me. He smiles, he laughs, but he's obvious not happy. And think that Tyson has to do with it, but am afraid if I let Max go now, he really will be gone. Not for today, or for a week, but for forever, and can't let that happen. He's sad.

There is the thing with me needing help, too, but that does not really mean anything. Not when he feel bad, so I just used the excuse. Can use Maria's help instead if, but will not let him go now. So we walks in to the house and up to the room I am provided. "Need to use the computer," I explain him, and he raise his eyebrow. I know what he will ask now, but let him ask nonetheless.

"Is that all you wanted me to do?" he ask when he see the computer stand unplugged. He doesn't sound angry. He can never be angry, and that a good thing about him. But he is not as energetic as normally.

"No, have a mystery," I say, and he raise his eyebrow. Then I smile, showing my fangs "But _also_ needs you to do the computer." He smiles back, grinning, then going over to work with the computer. I'm hopeless with computers, can use them, but the next problem is, that I'm not good at reading. And have to read to research.

"So, what is this mystery?" he ask, leaning over behind the computer for the wires and whatever it is that is there.

"The name's Kai Kemp." He freeze a second, before he continues working. Have heard a rumor that Kai jumped him, so maybe it's true... "Am going to search the net for him, but can't really read English, and you help me in Language Arts, so..."

"Why do you want to research him?" he ask as he stand up and turn on the computer. We both sit down in the chair in front of it. Watch him a little before I answer.

"He's a child celebriti, or something. Think he is in trouble, and want to know who he is. Just need someone to read for me." He nod and open for the net and then, when google show, press the keyboard, writing the name 'Kai Kemp'. The first option is to see the images containing Kai Kemp. We click on that, but there seem only to be about twenty pictures with a much younger Kai standing beside a younger version of the woman he had been walking with. After that, pictures with only Keshia is what we see.

Max sigh and click the first picture, which seem to be Kai standing beside Keshia in the exit of a airplane. It is a picture of a article. "It's old," he say, and I turn to look at him. "5th June, six years ago. The title says 'Kemp on the craze: Adopts a Russian'." He read it fast, then says:

"Basically, it's just says that Kai is from Russia, and was adopted when he... he must have been eight when he came, unless he is older than we are... Which he is, so he came to USA as a nine-year-old, did not speak English, had lived the first eight years in Siberia's coldest parts until he was removed to an orphanage just outside Moscow... It doesn't say why he was removed to an orphanage... The conversation changed to why it was a Russian and not an African that she chose, which gives some racistic comments from Keshia... It says nothing more about Kai, they just talk about her carrier... We get nothing more from there... Oh, no, wait. All the way at the bottom, they say his surname was changed from Hiwatari to Kemp. But still, it's nothing of importance..."

We look for two whole hours, where it, in the end, just is something we do to pass time. There is nearly nothing to see, a few articles on the net stating that the younger female part is taking a fancy on him or something like that. It seems the world was tired by him after half a year, cause the articles stop just when it seems he was tallest. That is until we, by coincidence, click on 'videos'. The first video is called 'Glimpse of Kai Kemp after years of hiding!'.

"Interesting," Max mumble. He click on it, and the YouTube-video itself is just some people who show where famous people live. This time, it's Kemp's, and suddenly, Kai Kemp walks out the front door. They run after him, catch up, tries to talk to him, but the twelve-year-old threatens to beat them if they follow him. Lucky, they decide not to, but first after he turn around and try to kick the camera.

The interesting thing isn't the video, but the comments. "Cowgirl101 IAmTheWin says: 'Hey, I remember that kid!'" Max reads. "'Even though I was 13 when he came here, I immediately fell in love. This just made my day!' Xander's: 'What was he even famous for?' TheNationTurn responds: 'I don't think he have anything else than his mother. Another talentless runt who had his moment of fame.' And then an angry Cowgirl101 say: 'Yeah, as _if_. He got a chance to become a model for children clothes, but refused, and HUNDREDS of other things he could do! You shouldn't say things about someone you don't know! The ONLY reason no-one know him now is that he didn't want it!' It seems he stopped his carrier himself..."

"Should we do something else?" I sigh. It has been far more boring than I thought. There's nothing in it.

"I should go home now. I have something to do..."

"Don't," I say, maybe too sharpt, cause he look up fast. "You may not leave New York."

"I'm not going to," he said, but have trembling lips. He is lying, can see it. And don't like it. Just don't know how to change it, how to help. Just know it would be sad and wrong if he left, as he seems to want and as I have feared he will.

"Wait here, have to phone someone. Will be back soon. Don't leave." I stand up and go out to the phone in the room, since I don't have a cell. _I_ can't do anything about this.

* * *

Alright, want the story about this update? Lost inspiration on Bound to Change, had half a chapter of Gun Education and Creation of Gods and saw how long it was since my last update. Here it is ^^ I promise I won't stop Bound to Change, I just have to wait to get back to school, cause it's there my inspiration is at it's highest (never thought I ever would say that). But it isn't long, so I'll say sorry for that.

Enjoy in joy ^^


End file.
